Silcoon
Silcoon (Japanese: カラサリス Karasarisu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Silcoon is a small, ovular, fuzzy pupal Pokémon wrapped in soft silky fibers. The silk covering its ovular body is pure white, and it has spikes protruding from every side. It has two round red eyes protruding from beneath the mass of fluffy silk on its face. Evolution Silcoon is one of the two evolved forms of Wurmple and the pre-evolved form of Beautifly. It evolves from Wurmple at level 7 and evolves into Beautifly at level 10. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Petalburg Woods |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Petalburg Woods |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Eterna Forest, Honey trees (Diamond only) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Eterna Forest |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Bug-Catching Contest (after obtaining National Pokédex) |hgssrarity=Unknown |blackwhite=Evolve Wurmple (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Forest |Trozei=Secret Storage 15 Endless Level 17 Forever Level 17 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sinister Woods (4F-6F) |PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) Lush Prairie (1F-5F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Silcoon tethers itself to a tree branch using silk to keep from falling. There, this Pokémon hangs quietly while it awaits evolution. It peers out of the silk cocoon through a small hole. |sapphire=Silcoon was thought to endure hunger and not consume anything before its evolution. However, it is now thought that this Pokémon slakes its thirst by drinking rainwater that collects on its silk. |emerald=It prepares for evolution using the energy it stored while it was a Wurmple. It keeps watch over the surroundings with its two eyes. |firered=It conserves its energy by moving as little as possible. It awaits evolution while drinking only a little rainwater. |leafgreen=It conserves its energy by moving as little as possible. It awaits evolution while drinking only a little rainwater. |diamond=It anchors itself by wrapping twigs with the silk from its body. It motionlessly awaits evolution. |pearl=It drinks dew that collects on its silk and waits for evolution. Its hard cocoon repels attacks. |platinum=It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution. |heartgold=Having wrapped silk around the branches of a tree, it quiescently awaits evolution. |soulsilver=Having wrapped silk around the branches of a tree, it quiescently awaits evolution. |back=It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution. |white=It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution. |black 2=It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution. |white 2=It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution. |x=It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution. |y=It drinks dew that collects on its silk and waits for evolution. Its hard cocoon repels attacks.}} Sprites |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Appearances In the anime May's Beautifly used to be a Silcoon. Silcoon helped May in the episode Mudkip Mission when it used its String Shot to climb a cliff. Trivia Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon